tcatron565theplaylistfandomcom-20200216-history
Tcatron565: The Playlist Wiki
Welcome to the tcatron565: The Playlist Wiki The history of tcatron565: The Playlist. What in the world have you stumbled onto? Well, this is a personal wiki. It describes all of my favorite music and the circulation of music on my main playlist. Go ahead, search for your favorite artist. You might be surprises what you find! The Playlist As of June 27, 2011. *Adele - Rolling in the Deep *Avril Lavigne - Everybody Hurts *Avril Lavigne - Push *Avril Lavigne - Smile *Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here *The Band Perry - If I Die Young *The Band Perry - You Lie *Britney Spears - (Drop Dead) Beautiful (feat. Sabi) *Britney Spears - Criminal *Britney Spears - How I Roll *Britney Spears - I Wanna Go *Britney Spears - Radar *Britney Spears - Till the World Ends *Casey Weston - Black Horse and the Cherry Tree *Cee Lo Green - Bright Lights Bigger City *Cee Lo Green - FU *Christina Aguilera - Candyman *Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel... (feat. Sabi) *Dia Frampton - Heartless *Edward Maya - Stereo Love (feat. Vika Jigulina) *Eminem - Space Bound *Fefe Dobson - Can't Breathe (feat. Orianthi) *Fefe Dobson - I'm a Lady *Fefe Dobson - Joy *Fefe Dobson - Rockstar *Frenchie Davis - When Love Takes Over *Guy Sebastian - Who's That Girl (feat. Eve) *Hyper Crush - Kick Us Out *Jake Owen - Barefoot Blue Jean Night *Jason Aldean - Dirt Road Anthem *Jason Aldean - Don't You Wanna Stay (feat. Kelly Clarkson) *Jennette McCurdy - Generation Love *Jessie J - Do It Like a Dude *JoJo - The Other Chick *Jordin Sparks - I Am Woman *Katy Perry - E.T. *Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *Katy Perry - The One That Got Away *Katy Perry - Teenage Dream *Ke$ha - Blow *Ke$ha - Cannibal *Ke$ha - The Harold Song *Ke$ha - Sleazy *Kerli - Army of Love *Lady Gaga - The Edge of Glory *Lady Gaga - Judas *Lady Gaga - Yoü and I *Luke Bryan - Country Girl (Shake It for Me) *Maroon 5 - Never Gonna Leave This Bed *Martin Solveig - Hello (feat. Dragonette) *Nakia - Sex on Fire *Natasha Bedingfield - All I Need (feat. Kevin Rudolf) *Natasha Bedingfield - Weightless *Nicki Minaj - Super Bass *Pitbull - Give Me Everything (feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer) *Rascal Flatts - Easy (feat. Natasha Bedingfield) *The Ready Set - Young Forever *Rihanna - California King Bed *Rihanna - Complicated *Rihanna - Man Down *Rihanna - Only Girl (In the World) *Rihanna - Raining Men (feat. Nicki Minaj) *Rihanna - S&M *Rock Mafia - The Big Bang *Selena Gomez & the Scene - Who Says *Taylor Swift - Better Than Revenge *Taylor Swift - Long Live *Taylor Swift - Mean *Taylor Swift - Sparks Fly *Taylor Swift - The Story of Us *Theory of a Deadman - Lowlife *Train - Save Me, San Francisco *Trey Songz - Bottoms Up (feat. Nicki Minaj) *Wiz Khalifa - Roll Up Category:Browse